Lift Your Eyes
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: Sequel to All Eyes. When a mysterious woman arrives in Fenchurch East CID, hell bent on causing havoc, what can Gene do to protect his wife? What happens when secrets are revealed? And are they even real secrets at all?
1. Chapter 1: She's Not Me

**Lift Your Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 1 – She's Not Me**

It had been six months since Gene and Alex had gotten married, and the pair were still living together in the flat above Luigis. Gene had gotten rid of his old place and they were officially living together as husband and wife. Everything was good, really good. The team had been busy over the past month trying to crack a big case. Numerous bars and strip clubs were opening up in the not-so-pleasant parts of town and were burnt to the ground within a few weeks of opening up, clearing a large scale case of money laundering and insurance jobs.

The operation to arrest the criminals; brothers Craig and Johnny Stamford, had gone amazingly. Gene couldn't have been happier with the arrests if it had been done by a group of Gene Hunt clones. The sting had been quick and tidy, Gene had never been more impressed with Alex; seeing her knee a man in the groin and elbow him in the face brought the biggest grin to his face. He had practically pounced on her when they had got back to the office, unbuttoning her blouse in a matter of seconds and lifting her up onto the desk. But like the norm they were soon disturbed as the team announced that it was beer o'clock and that they were to head to Luigis for lots of alcohol, food and celebrations.

Before anyone had a chance to zip up their coats and grab their keys, the double doors to the incident room were pushed open, Sgt Viv James entering with a tall, thin, curly haired brunette woman following him. She wore a cream pencil skirt that hugged her waist perfectly, and a white blouse that showed just enough cleavage without making her look trashy, the thick black shiny belt around her waist matching her high heels, which made her legs took stunning and endless. Gene left his office with Alex, both looking thouroughly confused as to why Viv looked like he had big news right at the end of the day. Alex felt her stomach twist with jealousy as ever single man in the room stared at her for a little longer than they should have.

"That's her, that woman there!" shouted the lady beside Viv, dabbing her eyes with the tissue in her hand, whimpering oh so sadly as she pointed at Alex

"What about her?" Gene spoke gruffly, arms folded across his chest and his feet slightly apart; his fighting stance.

"That's the woman who stole my identity!" she sniffed "That woman isn't the real Alexandra Drake, I am!"

**-888888-**

_**Apologies that this isn't a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! More soon! x**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Girl

**Lift Your Eyes**

_**I'm sorry xxMisty, please forgive me! :D xxx**_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 2 – Dangerous Girl**

Gene sat down opposite the woman, leaning back in the chair a little and watching her as she folded and unfolded her damp tissue. She was a lot similar to _his_ Alex; posh and well mannered. It made her believable. That would be if he wasn't married to Alex, _his_ Alex, his wife. He watched as the woman pulled her expensive designer handbag up onto her lap, pulling out a variety of documents and laying them down on the table.

"These are some bank statements, my birth certificate and passport information" she sniffed "I usually keep them in a box in my office but I was burgled a few months ago an these items were stolen"

"So how did you get them back then?" he frowned.

"I hired a private investigator, my husband was having an affair at the time so I killed two birds with one stone and managed to track down the woman you believe to be Alex Drake, her real name is Molly Hopson"

The name took Gene by surprise "Molly?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it" he sighed "Right, erm..could you come back tomorrow? It's been a long day and to be honest I'm not thinking straight"

She nodded and got up, pulling on her coat and holding out her hand to Gene and smiling sweetly

"Thank-you for your help DCI Hunt, I'll be back in the morning"

"Yeah, in the morning" he spoke, shaking her hand awkwardly and watching as she left the room.

**888888**

Alex had never been more ashamed in her entire life. After the strange woman had yelled her accusation, there had been a flurry of activity which resulted in a number of things that pained her. Firstly, the Super had come down to announce that she would be suspended during an enquiry, but also that she would need to be detained in custody whilst they took a statement for the meantime because she was a 'flight risk'. Gene had gotten angry, naturally, he'd refused to allow her to be arrested like a common criminal, and he had gotten even angrier when Alex demanded that he be the one to read her rights.

He had had pain in his eyes as he arrested her. His hand was holding hers as she was walked to the cells, not grasping her arm or shoulder like he would do with some scumbag they had pulled in off the streets. He was delicate, fetching her extra blankets and telling her that he was sorry. She hated the cells with a passion; they were dingy and unsettling, but then again they were meant to be exactly that.

An hour after being put into a cell was when it hit her; the hunger pangs. They started low in her stomach, like a slight twist deep inside, only to get louder and more intense, the grumble almost echoing in the cell. She let out a long sigh and rubbed her hands across her belly, hoping in vain that the gentle kneading movement of her fingertips would stop the feelings and sounds, even for a short while. The sound of the door behind unlocked startled her, and she smiled sadly when she saw Shaz come in with a cup of tea and a couple of biscuits.

"Here you go ma'am, thought you might like a hot drink" she smiled sweetly "How are you holding up?"

"Not so good" Alex sighed, hugging her knees to her chest "Is the Guv still here? Or has he gone home?"

"Still here, he's just been speaking to the woman"

She sighed heavily and rested her head on her knees "I want to go home, I want hot shower and my bed but I can't because I'm stuck in here"

"If it's any consolation ma'am, I don't believe a word this woman is saying"

Alex half smiled, but it didn't reach eyes, and took the coffee from Shaz, sipping it and warming her hands against the cup. It didn't matter whether or not Shaz believe this woman, there was going to be evidence against her. At the end of this day someone wouldn't just walk in and start throwing accusations around unless that had some evidence, false or not, to prove what they were saying was the truth.

"The guv hasn't spoken a word since he brought you down here" Shaz spoke quietly "He looked really upset ma'am"

"Not half as upset as I am Shaz"

**888888**

It seemed like pretty much everyone had come down to her cell to talk to her, all of them a little nervous and unsure. She could read it in their faces; they wanted to believe her but there was a little niggling doubt that they couldn't ignore. At the end of the day there were numerous things stacked up against her; her mysterious past and the daughter that she never saw. She hugged her legs to her chest and let out a sob, tears running down her cheeks and dropping onto her leggings. The sound of the cell door opening startled her, and she wiped the tears from her eyes as she saw Gene step into the cell, looking worked up and awkward, rubbing his thumb across the grazed and bruised knuckles of his other hand.

"You're hurt.." she gasped, getting up and taking hold of his hand, examining it and brushing her lips gently across each tiny cut.

"It's nothing, I caught my hand in the filing cabinet" he spoke gruffly, pulling his hand away "I should have come back down sooner, but I needed to clear my head"

"It's okay, all of this is a lot to take in"

"I hate that I have to ask this but…" he sighed heavily, running his hands down his face and groaning "Is this woman telling the truth?"

Alex frowned, shocked and a little disgusted "No! How could you even ask me that Gene? I'm your wife! Why on earth would I keep a lie like that from you?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry…I had to make sure"

She rested her head against his chest, her arms sliding around his waist as his enveloped her and hugged her tight. Closing her eyes she let out a shaky sigh, grabbing handfuls of Gene's shirt and never wanting to let go.

"I want to go home Gene" she sniffed

"You can't love, not yet at least; the Super says you have to stay here because they can't risk you doing a runner"

"So I have to stay here all night? Gene I don't want to stay here!"

Alex's sobs were loud and painful, and for a moment Gene thought that Viv may come to see what was going on. He tried to comfort her, sitting her down on the cold hard bed and draping a blanket around her shoulders. He sat with her for what felt like hours, with the intention of leaving once she had fallen asleep. But when he finally saw that her eyes were closed and she was dead to the world, he just couldn't bring himself to leave her. That was the first night Gene Hunt had ever spent in a cell, and he vowed it to be his last.

**-888888-**


	3. Chapter 3: Every Man Gets His Wish

**Lift Your Eyes**

_**Big apologies for the huge delay between updates, not really been in a writing mood recently. **_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 3 – Every Man Gets His Wish**

When Alex woke up the next morning she noticed two things, firstly that she was lay beside Gene, and that secondly she wasn't wearing her blouse. Shivering due to the cold, she sat up and retrieved it from the floor of the cell. As she slid her arms into the sleeves, she noticed Gene stirring. He looked exhausted. Rubbing his hands down his face, his stubble scratchy against the palms of him hands.

"Morning.." Alex spoke quietly as she did up the last few buttons "You slept in here with me?"

"Couldn't leave my missus to freeze in here all night" he coughed, reaching to pick up his suit jacket from the floor to retrieve his lighter and cigarettes.

"Thank-you for staying, I really appreciate it"

"No problem love"

Gene got up off, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he lit it, taking long drag after long drag. She looked down at her hands, feeling a confusing mixture of emotions threatening to burst out of her. Right now she didn't know whether to laugh, scream or cry. The cell door opened, and a confused Viv stood in the doorway.

"Oh, erm..I was just coming down to tell DI Drake she's going to be released on bail"

Gene nodded slowly and tugged on his coat "Good, then nobody will mind that I take the day off to take care of DI Bolly Knickers"

Viv nodded and stepped aside, saying nothing as Gene draped his jacket around Alex's shoulders before escorting her out of the cell. She felt all eyes on her as she was being released, told that she had to report to the station twice a week and that she would not be allowed on the premises in a professional manner until the investigation was over. Gene had walked back to the flat with her, and she half expected a kiss on the head and to be told he'd be back at lunch. But Gene Hunt stayed. He put the kettle on and made her a cup of coffee, got her some toast and fetched her comfy slippers in. Gene had run her a hot bath whilst she ate and got comfortable, even sitting on the bathroom floor whilst she had a long soak in the bubble soap filled water.

Gene yawned tiredly, leaning against the side of the bath "Shall I order takeout for dinner tonight?"

Alex smiled; eyes closed "Mmm, yeah, you really know how to spoil a girl Gene"

He shifted so he was on his knees, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it gently "I'm going to help sort this, Alex, I don't believe a single word this woman is saying and I know you're innocent"

"Thank-you Gene, it means a lot to hear you say that"

He had to admit, there was something not quite right about all of this. Where was Alex's fight? He had expected her to shout and scream and kick off royally, instead she had just complied, rolled over and accepted it. There were a few things that didn't quite add up about Alex, but she was his wife and he trusted her completely, he had too, it was the law of the land. But it still didn't stop him from wondering if he really did know everything about the love of his life.

**888888**

Viv groaned, frustrated, as the phone on the desk rang for the third time in half an hour, and he knew exactly who would be on the other end.

"Hello, Fenchurch East police station" he sighed.

"_Hello, it's Ms Drake here again, I just wanted to double check you have the right information, it's really important that it gets passed on to Mister Hunt_"

Viv ran his free hand down his face, trying not to lose his temper "Yes, as I said earlier, I'll inform him that you want to meet to discuss the case"

"_Thank-you, I'll let you get back to work now officer_"

The line went dead and Viv placed the phone down, sitting in his chair and grabbing his coffee. This whole mess was not going to end well, he just knew it.

**888888**

Gene tried to do two things when the phone rang; grab the phone quickly before the ringing woke Alex up, but also not to move too fast and in a way that would wake her also. He had been confused to hear that '_Alex Drake_' had called with a message, and he was even more confused when he found out that she wanted to meet up with him. Why couldn't she just come into the station? There must be some information she had that couldn't get back to other people, is the rumour mill sparked up that was the last thing the case needed. He looked down at his sleeping wife, a flurry of emotions rumbling inside of him. Maybe his Alex did have deep, dark secrets? And maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought after all.

**-888888-**


	4. Chapter 4: You Can Be The Boss

**Lift Your Eyes**

_**Big apologies for the HUGE delay! I've not really been in the mood to write, yet again!**_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 4 – You Can Be The Boss**

By the time that Gene woke up the following morning, Alex had showered and gotten dressed. She had spent a whole hour sat on the end of the bed staring at her wardrobe, doors open and the clothes inside tempting her to bundle them into a suitcase and run for the hills. She had no energy in her to fight, she didn't know what was wrong with her, she just had no drive to prove to everyone that this other woman was a fraud. The temptation had been just too strong, and she had felt physically sick when Gene had walked in.

"Bolls, what are you doing?" he frowned.

She shrugged, running her fingers through her hair "I don't know, contemplating packing my bags and running away"

"You can't do that, you're on bloody bail!"

"I know!"

"If you disappear then I will never forgive you Alex, do you understand?" he snapped, standing in front of her "I love you, don't know why because all you bring me is bloody trouble"

"Thanks a lot…"

"But you are my wife, you're my partner Alex but you cannot run away from this, do you hear me? You have to fight!"

A loud, painful sob erupted from her. Her whole body shudder as a wave of tears streamed down her cheeks. He was right. If she ran then she might as well be guilty, because that would be what it looked like. Gene didn't know what to do at first; he didn't know whether to put his arms around her and comfort her or whether he should just give her some space.

"Oh Bolls, come on, don't cry" he sighed, sitting down beside her and letting his hand rest on her knee, squeezing gently.

"I can't help it Gene, why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothing" he told her "You haven't done anything wrong"

His arms were around her in a second, holding her close and kissing her head repeatedly as she sobbed against his day old shirt. She looked up at him, eyes glistening and blood shot as she reached her hands up and cupped his face, kissing him softly.

"Bolly, why don't you head into town and treat yourself to a nice frock or something, and we'll meet up when I've finished work and have dinner in Luigi's?

She smiled, nodding "Yeah, that sounds good to me"

**888888**

Gene felt a little angry as he got out of the car at the address that Viv had passed on in the message from 'Alex'. The restaurant was posh and he could practically hear his bank card screaming for him not to order a single thing. He could practically feel the eyes of the staff burning into him as he walked inside and scanned the room, spotting 'Alex' and wandering over to her table.

"Good afternoon Mister Hunt" she smiled sweetly "Please, do sit down"

He pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down, shrugging off his Crombie overcoat and hanging it over the back of the seat "So what do you want then?"

"To talk, about everything that is going on right now"

"There is nothing to talk about" he spoke as he sat down opposite her "You're accusing my wife of being a fake, and that doesn't sit too well with me"

"Just how much do you know about your wife?"

He gritted his teeth for a moment, trying to keep his temper under control before he eventually spoke "Everything"

"Really?" she chuckled "Then tell me, what school did she go to when she was younger? What was her favourite childhood toy? Did she ever have any pets? What's her favourite song? Her favourite meal? Can you answer all of that off of the top of your head?"

"This has nothing to do with you!" he snapped, getting up from the table "Look, stay away from me, I don't think it's appropriate that I be meeting you in a restaurant"

"Whatever you say Mister Hunt, but you'll be back to see me sooner or later" she smiled sweetly "I know that you will, because there are things about your wife that you do not know, and you'll want to know eventually, I can promise you that"

She rose from her seat and picked up her coat, making her way to leave the restaurant. Gene followed her out, his stomach twisting as a wave of anger built up inside of him.

"So, what if you are telling the truth? Are you expecting me to leave my wife?" he shouted.

"I'd expect you to do the right thing Mister Hunt, you seem like a decent enough man to know that being married to a criminal is not at all good for your career" She smiled again, tucking her hair behind her ears before she got into her car and rolling down the window "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon"

"I have a feeling that you won't"

Gene watched as 'Alex' started the ignition and drove away, leaving him with an unusual feeling inside of him; confusion.

**88888888**

When Gene arrived home he found Alex sat on the living room floor with more papers sprawled out in front of her, and a shredder beside her. He stood silently as he watched her shred sheet after sheet.

"Alex?"

She screamed as she spun around, startled and panicking "Gene! What are you doing back? I thought you were at work"

"No, I had some business to sort out but I'm back now" he spoke "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just shredding some bank statements and stuff"

"That's an awful lot of bank statements"

He moved closer and bent down to pick up one of the papers, only for Alex to slap his hand away and shout that he should just leave it alone. Frowning, he snatched a couple of the sheets off the pile and made his way towards the kitchen as he read them. Pages of an old, homemade calendar, mind maps of confusing things about how to get home and '_what this world means_'.

"What is all this Alex?"

"It's nothing that concerns you"

Her voice was shaky as she scrambled to her feet, trying to pull the paper from his hands, only for it to rip in half instead. Anger flashed in Genes eyes and she back away, wiping tears from her eyes as she sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"Am I missing something here Alex? Or is there just something that you're not telling me?"

"You have to trust me Gene…"

"How can I trust you when you're shredding suspicious paperwork? I don't want to believe that you're a fraud Alex, but right now it's not looking good for you!"

"I was different back then Gene, when I first arrived here I wasn't the person I am today, I was restless and I tried to fight everything, fight you…but once I'd settled down and accepted that this is where I am meant to be, I stopped fighting…I fell even more in love with you and I was happy"

"_Was?"_

"Well it's hard to be happy when you're being accused of stealing somebody's identity"

"This is no time for jokes Alex, this is serious"

"You don't think I know that?!" She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily, shaking her head "I don't know what I'm supposed to do Gene, how am I meant to prove that I'm innocent?"

He shrugged "I'm not sure right now Bolly, but we'll figure something out"

Getting up from the sofa, Alex moved to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She had no idea how they were going to clear her name, but she did know that it needed to be done fast.

**-888888-**


End file.
